Sooyoung
Choi Soo-young (born February 10, 1990), commonly known as Sooyoung (수영), is a South Korean actress and singer. Sooyoung made her singing debut in the Korean-Japanese girl group, Route 0, which was active from 2002 until 2003. In 2007, she became a member of the K-pop girl group, Girls' Generation, with the roles of a lead dancer, lead rapper and supporting vocalist. In her acting career, Sooyoung has had roles in The 3rd Hospital (2012), Dating Agency: Cyrano (2013), My Spring Days (2014), Squad 38 (2016) and Man in the Kitchen (2017–2018). Early Life Sooyoung was born in Gwangju, Gyeonggi, South Korea. Her parents names are Moon So-hee and Choi Jungnam. She has one older sister, Choi Soo-jin, who is a musical theatre actress. Career Sooyoung was discovered on SM Casting System via the 2000 SM Open Audition. She then auditioned for the 2002 Korea-Japan Ultra Idol Duo Audition and won first place, subsequently Sooyoung was sent to Japan and debuted as a member of the duo Route θ, alongside Marina Takahashi. The band released three singles: "Waku! Waku! It's Love", "Start", and "Painting", and 3 B-Sides : Go Go Happy!!, Kimi Ni Ae Ta Kara (君に会えたから) and Onna No Ko Magic (女の子マジック). The group was later disbanded in 2003. Sooyoung came back to Korea and had more training, before she became a member of Girls' Generation in 2007, given the roles of a supporting vocalist, lead rapper and a lead dancer in the group. Sooyoung sang the song "Kkok" with Kwon Yuri for the series, Working Mom. Featured on The Blue's song, Feeling Only You with Tiffany Hwang and sang the song Wild Flower, which was used as My Spring Days' OST. Sooyoung co-wrote the song, How Great Is Your Love? with Jenny Hyun, which was put on Girls Generation's album, The Boys and collaborated with Seohyun and Yuri to write the song, Baby Maybe for The Boys album. As an actress, Sooyoung has had roles My Spring Days, Dating Agency Cyrano, The 3rd Hospital, Squad 38 and Man in the Kitchen. She has gained recognition as an actress and was considered the best actress in Girls Generation by Oh Ji Ho for her role in The 3rd Hospital. Sooyoung has won several awards for her acting pursuits such as Excellence Award for her role in My Spring Days and The New Rookie award for her role in The 3rd Hospital. In October 2017, Sooyoung alongside fellow Girls' Generation members Tiffany and Seohyun, didn't resign her contract under SM Entertainment for their management. Shortly after, she removed 'Girls Generation' from her Instagram page, leaving fans to speculate that she has no plans of continuing as a member of Girls Generation. Though, whether or not she will continue as a group member has not been officially confirmed. In November 2017, Sooyoung signed a contract with Echo Global Group, for their management. As of 2018, Sooyoung has been cast in the films, Memories of a Dead End and Girl Cops and the drama, So I Married an Anti-fan, which is based on the manhwa of the same name. Personal life Education Sooyoung graduated from JeongShin Women's High School in 2009. On February 15, 2016, Sooyoung and her fellow SNSD member, Yuri graduated Chung-Ang University both with degrees in Performing Arts and Theatre as well as Lifetime Achievement Awards. Sooyoung and Yuri were also created ambassadors for their university in May 2014. Dating It was announced in January 2014 that Sooyoung is dating actor, Jung Kyung Ho. The two became accustomed to seeing each other regularly as they attend the same Church. Facts * Sooyoung's nicknames are ShikShin (Food God), NaSoo (Interrupter), Fun Loving Princess, Cheerful Princess and Lively Princess. * Her Greek zodiac sign is Aquarius * Her blood-type is O. * Her height is 170 cm and weight is 48kg. * She comes from a wealthy family. * She is a Christian * Sooyoung prays before she has a performance. * Sooyoung speaks fluent Korean and Japanese and basic English and Chinese. * Her hobbies are browsing the internet, eating food and watching movies. * Her favourite music artists are Craig David, TLC, Morning Musume, CHEMISTRY, S.E.S and BoA * Her favourite actors are Tsukamoto Takashi, Fujiwara Tatsuya, Sean Penn and Jang Seo Hee * She considers her specialties as speaking Japanese, dancing and acting. * Her favourite time of the day is showering time. * Her favourite color is black. * Her favourite clothes to wear are chic, she also likes one pieces and hot pants. * Her motto is Lets not procrastinate. * Her personality is playful, proud, humorous, happy to help, compassionate, optimistic and clever. * 'Soo-young' means 'outstanding glory' in Korean, when spelt the alternative way, 'Su-yeong', it means 'Swimming.' * Of the Girls Generation members, Sooyoung eats the most food. * Despite eating a lot of food, she can easily maintain a thin figure. * Sooyoung wanted to get married at age 24. * Sooyoung thinks about life as a spouse and parent the most of the Girls Generation members. * She buys items for her future children. * She owns four dogs, 'Cherry' and 'Mori' who are both Yorkshire Terriers, 'Suri', a White Maltese and 'Bori', a Brown Poodle. Discography Digital Single * Winter Breath (2018) Soundtrack MV File:M V 수영 (SOOYOUNG) 겨울숨 (WINTER BREATH)|Winter Breath Filmography Movies Drama Television Web Drama Music Video Radio Programs Gallery Category:Girls' Generation member Category:Dancer Category:Rapper